


disciple complex

by fangoria



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, he/they/purr party poison babyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangoria/pseuds/fangoria
Summary: brothers watch the sunset together. kobra has never been as dazzling as poison.this is. a reupload bc I only ever fucking wrote the first part of a whole month long prompt thing LMAOOOO
Relationships: Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	disciple complex

The sun makes his skin glow, warm, like his hair. God, that stupid fucking hair of purrs: the product of a shitty bleach job not unlike your own and a want to be seen that you will never, ever, understand. 

You can’t even see the sun, from your place on the ground, just the light radiates off Poison’s skin, but you can feel it, that subtle out-of-place feeling you always get when something beautiful happens. They’re smiling, soft but manic, like he’s seen a revelation in the orange-red sun. Maybe purr has.

You don’t feel like you know them anymore.

The sun’s starting to come into view - it’s turning the sand around you a vibrant orange - it still doesn’t reach the uncanny glowing of Poison. You wonder if maybe he’s just like that now, a celestial spirit of a revolution that you and your dear twin had been thrown into. 

Purr’d come home talking about a witch, last night (you call it a home - home is whatever hole in the ground you can hide in the longest). They said the witch had called them messiahs, that they were going to change things, together. 

You’ve always been more of a follower than a leader. 

They’re still staring towards the sun - it should hurt their eyes, but you can’t see them blinking. He doesn’t wear his glasses anymore. You start shivering. Purr blinks, and turns around.

Your brother gives you a wide-eyed, scared look, like a coyote about to be run over, and drops to your side. Needless to say, the manic grin is gone. 

“You’re cold?” You don’t say anything in response. They know the answer. “The sun’ll be up soon, then you’ll warm up.”

His arm wraps around your side, and he smells of paint and ammonia and burning. Their rosary tangles in the zip of your jacket. You forget about the witch, because you have your brother, now. Purr’s got you.

**Author's Note:**

> uhh follow me on twitter lol [@mamalivedemo](https://twitter.com/mamalivedemo)


End file.
